


to the letter

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite strict instructions not to have sex on the eve of battle, warrior!Jared and priest!Jensen explore a loophole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to the letter

"I have conquered dozens of foes," Jared says, glaring up at his captor. "I have waged wars across the continent and slain many fearsome warriors." He shakes his sweat-damp hair out of his face and tugs against his restraints. "And yet you remain the most formidable of my enemies."

Jensen pats him on the shoulder. "I think you might need to find yourself some more formidable enemies, sire."

He moves away before Jared can grab him and Jared sinks back onto the pile of furs with a sigh, twisting his hands in the ropes looped around his wrists. "You know these won't hold me for long."

"They wouldn't have to hold you at all if you could learn to keep your hands to yourself." 

Jensen's tone is chiding and Jared scowls, pulling impatiently on the ropes. Across the tent, Jensen leans up to light the last of the lamps and Jared tilts his head to watch the way the blue silk of his robe settles over the curve of his ass.

Jensen's hands go to his hips when he turns back around. "I'm glad you're taking this so seriously." 

Jared doesn't bother feigning contrition. "I'm tired," he says. "I've been playing politics all day - I deserve a reward."

"But the high priest-"

"Fuck the high priest," Jared says firmly. "He can take his prophecies and choke on them."

Sliding his robe off, Jensen sets it on the table with a sigh. He looks less virtuous without it, bowed legs on show beneath his short tunic, and Jared struggles to decide whether lack of virtue is a positive development. Fucking a priest is always frowned upon but it's surprisingly enjoyable when the priest in question is still wearing his sacred robes. Defilement suits Jensen.

"You remember what happened the last time you talked like that," Jensen says. It's not a question, just a disapproving statement of fact, and Jared's scowl deepens. He likes when Jensen talks about how great his dick is, rather than how bad his choices are.

"I remember," he mutters. "But maybe he's wrong this time. Maybe the gods misspoke."

"That's exactly what you said last time." There's a patient smile on Jensen's lips as he comes to stand over Jared, arms folded and tunic skimming his thighs. Jared pulls on the ropes again. "Then your army lost its next three battles, I was kidnapped by marauders, and you were trampled by an angry cow. I don't think that's something anyone wants to repeat."

"I don't see why my bedroom activities are the gods' concern," Jared says grumpily. "I value their favor in battle and I give them sacrifices to reflect that. What does it matter to them who I fuck?"

"It doesn't," Jensen says, calm and priest-like and apparently unruffled by Jared's frustration. "It only matters _when_ you do so. The high priest has decreed that copulation is forbidden on the eve of battle. We must abide by the gods' wishes."

Jared kicks out at one of the cushions. "The gods' wishes are foolish." His gaze slides up Jensen's body, from his bare thighs to his neat hair. "And cruel."

Jensen shakes his head. "You can resist temptation for one day, sire."

Smirking, Jared nods to the ropes which Jensen tied around his wrists as soon as his hands started to move south of his hips. "I'm glad to see you have such faith in my willpower."

"I'm your personal priest, sire," Jensen says, all innocent eyes and wicked lips. "I help you to serve the gods in any way I can."

Resting his hands over the growing bulge in his pants, Jared looks up at him with a smile. "I can think of much more efficient ways you can help me."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Tomorrow," he says firmly. "After the battle, I will be of assistance in whatever way you desire, but today I'm here to ensure you obey the gods."

"You know me," Jared says, resting his elbows on the leather of his pants. "I'm the picture of obedience."

Jensen laughs at that, folding his arms across his chest when Jared reaches out to stroke along the inside of his knee. "It's not the first description of you that springs to mind." He knocks his hand away with his leg. "I'll tie you to the tent pole if I have to."

"I'd like to see you try," Jared says with a grin. The ropes around his wrists were a fluke; as much as he likes Jensen, fighting is not one of his talents. Picturing himself pinning a squirming, laughing Jensen to the furs as they wrestle, Jared rubs the heel of his hand against the front of his pants and grins wider. "What do you say, priest? You think you can take me?"

"No-one is going to be taking anyone," Jensen says, crushing Jared's plans as politely as possible. "You can occupy yourself for an evening without intercourse, sire."

"I can," Jared agrees, "but not with you around." His hand returns to Jensen's knee, inching higher under his robe as he says with a smile, "Come now, priest. We've spent months together. You can't deny you want this as much as I do."

"My wants are immaterial," Jensen says but doesn't knock Jared's hand away. "The high priest made it clear that copulation is forbidden. He must be obeyed."

"Of course," Jared says, smiling up at him as his hands come to a stop on his thighs. "No copulation. I understand." Licking his lips, he says with a shrug, "But I don't recall him saying anything about sitting together."

He tugs firmly on the bottom edge of Jensen's tunic, coaxing him forward until he's standing between Jared's thighs. "Take a seat, priest."

There's a sinful little smile fighting its way through Jensen's pious facade as he moves in closer but doesn't sit. "We're supposed to obey the spirit of the high priest's commands," he says. "Not simply the letter."

Jared grins, heat stirring in his chest at the amusement in Jensen's voice. He's spent long enough as a predator to notice the first signs of surrender. "I think one out of two is sufficient."

Shaking his head, Jensen can't quite hide his smile. "You're incorrigible."

"And you're far less righteous than everyone believes," Jared counters, pulling on his tunic again. "Come on, priest. Come down in the dirt with me."

The tent is as clean as one could wish but as Jensen settles on top of Jared, the sentiment isn't too far off. He's as neat and soft as the rest of the priests, kept safely away from the blood and blades of battle, whereas dirt is as familiar to Jared as his own skin. There was no fighting today but his boots and pants are still caked with mud from the camp and his skin and clothes are damp with sweat from a day spent moving among the ranks of his army.

None of that seems to faze Jensen when he straddles Jared's hips. With Jared sprawled across the pile of furs, there's nowhere else for Jensen to sit other than on Jared's lap with his knees planted astride his thighs. He sinks down when Jared spreads his legs wider, kicking off his muddy boots, and Jared smiles at the sight. 

"You see?" he says. "Utterly chaste."

Jensen laughs, hitching his tunic higher up his thighs. "You have a strange definition of chaste."

"Then maybe I should demonstrate further." Leaning in, Jared watches the shadows flicker across Jensen's face in the dim light and tilts his head as he moves in. "A restrained, chaste kiss for example."

He presses his lips to Jensen's before he can object further to Jared's interpretation of the word. The smell of incense still clings to Jensen's skin from his hours spent in prayer but his lips are soft and yielding as he opens his mouth to let Jared deepen the kiss. Jensen's body is hot against his, smooth skin and cautious hands, but he kisses him with a devotion that should've been reserved for the gods only.

"As I said, sire," Jensen says when they break apart, "you have a strange definition of chaste."

Jared grins. He's nearly hard already, cock straining in the confines of his pants, and he unfastens the ties in order to give himself some relief. Jensen's dick is tenting the front of his tunic and Jared rolls his hips up to shake him off-balance a little.

"We can't," Jensen says, sounding far less certain now. "The gods-"

"Forbade copulation," Jared says, wrapping his bound hands around his own dick with a sigh of pleasure. "Fortunately for us, this isn't copulation."

Jensen pauses, confused, and Jared nods to his cock. "Go ahead, priest. I won't touch you."

"But the gods-"

"Can watch, if they care that much," Jared says bluntly. His day has been long and dull, spent dealing with commanders and emissaries instead of charging into battle, and while the gods have denied him his preferred pleasure, he's not about to let them rob him of this as well. "The high priest said nothing about some well-earned gratification."

Jensen hesitates still and Jared shrugs, leaning back on the blankets. "Have it your way, priest," he says. "You can just practice some restraint while I think about all the things I'm going to do to you tomorrow."

It's difficult with his hands bound but he soon settles into a comfortable position, his left hand wrapped around the base of his dick while he jerks himself off with his right. There's enough give in the ropes for a full stroke and Jared doesn't hold back his groan as he relaxes into it.

"We'll be back here tomorrow," he promises. "I'll be bloodier and dirtier and a good deal happier, and you'll be riding my dick like we both know you want to."

Jensen's eyes go wide, his cheeks turning a scandalized pink, but Jared just laughs. Jensen will do things Jared has barely contemplated without blinking but he'll shy away in embarrassment whenever Jared says it out loud. It's an endearing conundrum and one which Jared intends to take full advantage of as he watches Jensen slip his hand down to his cock.

His tunic settles across the top of his thighs, his dick standing flushed against the fabric, but he won't meet Jared's eyes as he wraps his hand around his cock. His cheeks are red when he begins to strip his dick with stuttering strokes and Jared jerks himself off faster when Jensen catches his lower lip between his teeth.

He's had those lips around his dick more times than he can count but he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of it.

"I can't decide," he says, working the ropes looser to ease his strokes. "Do I want to have you riding my dick or sucking it?"

Jensen moans, a surprised, embarrassed sound that goes straight to Jared's cock, and he blushes a furious red when Jared continues to think aloud, "You make the best noises when you're taking cock. Those little whimpers and gasps to start with, like you don't really believe how much you enjoy getting fucked open, and then all those moans once you start to accept it." 

He grins, pumping his cock faster. "The whole fucking army can hear my favorite priest giving himself over to me. You're loud enough to rouse the gods themselves."

Jensen blushes darker at that, ducking his head in shame even while he keeps stroking his dick to Jared's words. The pictures flow though Jared's mind, memories of the evenings they've spent together set against his current view of Jensen straddling his lap with his hand on his cock, and he lets the tide of it carry him along as he turns his attention to the other option.

"But then you're so good at sucking dick," he says, flashing Jensen an easy smile. "And you sound so damn happy when you're doing it."

Jensen squirms on his lap, hips rolling up to fuck his open fist, and Jared resists the urge to slip his ropes and put his hands on him directly. Heat courses through him until he can feel sweat pooling in the dip of his collarbone and rolling down the backs of his calves, and he tips his head back against the soft pillows to suck in a breath before speaking.

"You only get down on your knees for the gods and for me," he says, working his dick faster as Jensen jerks off above him. "You pray to them and then you fill that pretty fucking mouth of yours with my dick. I swear, if the gods could see you like that, they'd adopt a whole new way of worship." 

He smirks. "They could keep the robes though. I like watching you try not to make a mess of yourself." His grin widens. "Although I have to admit, I like it even more when you fail."

Jensen moans again, hips jerking forward as Jared watches the slide of his hand on his cock and the thick slip of precome building at the slit. He's flushed pink, red blush creeping over his face and throat in place of Jared's hands, and Jared catches his tongue between his teeth at the thought of wrapping his hand around Jensen's jaw to haul him in for a bruising kiss.

The pressure ramps up inside him, tension filtering from his toes to his shoulders, and with his mind filled with nothing but Jensen, Jared arches back against the blankets to come with a groan. His release thunders through him, spilling out over his fingers and onto the ropes around his wrists, and he basks in the much-needed pulses of pleasure as the stress of the day floods out of him.

With his eyes closed, Jensen's choked-off moan is the only indication he has of him coming. He's quieter than usual, presumably learning from Jared's comments on his normal volume, but as Jared opens his eyes to watch him ride out the quakes, he's pleased to see Jensen's lips part as his ragged groans get louder. 

Silence is for the altar, not Jared's bed.

Jensen's gasping when he comes down, tremors running through his thighs as he looks down to the streaks of come on his hand and on Jared's clothes. A devious little smile tugs at his mouth and before Jared can even mention the mess, he slides down to his knees to press his lips to the leather of Jared's pants.

He doesn't touch him directly, doesn't even let his cheek brush his cock, but that doesn't stop the fresh jolt of interest going through Jared's body at the sight of his neat, respectable priest licking come off his pants and shirt. Jensen's mouth leaves wet patches in its wake but Jared doesn't dare move as he leans in to kiss the come off his fingers and to suck the last of Jared's spend off the ropes.

His cheeks are pleasantly pink when he sits back, almost more comfortable on his knees than standing, and Jared lets out a stunned breath as he looks down at him. "I'd wager the gods didn't know what a good deal they were getting when you pledged your servitude to them."

Jensen swipes his thumb over the corner of his mouth and Jared's eyes linger on his red lips.

"I serve the gods and yourself in different ways, sire."

It's as carefully phrased as always and Jared can't help but laugh. "And I'm very grateful for that."

Exhaustion begins to creep over him as he wipes his hands down and tucks his soft cock back into his pants. Letting himself sink back into the furs, he watches Jensen stand and straighten his tunic, and then offers, "My cloak is on the chair if you need it, priest."

While he may always be warm, he's well aware that Jensen feels the cold more keenly, especially in the tents, and so he isn't surprised when he wraps the cloak around himself gladly. It's bulkier than his priestly robes, far less clean and elegant, but Jensen seems grateful for the warmth as he tucks himself up.

"Do you want me to untie those?" he asks, gesturing to the ropes around Jared's wrists. 

Shaking his head, Jared slips his hands free of the ropes with ease. "Not necessary."

Jensen sighs. "I should've known."

"You really should," Jared agrees. Shifting over on the blankets, he pats the newly vacated space and relaxes with a yawn when Jensen settles in beside him, still huddled in Jared's cloak. "I have to admit, lack of copulation was more satisfying than I anticipated."

Jensen purses his lips."I don't think this was what the gods had in mind."

"Then they should be more specific in future."

"I'm sure they'll take that into consideration." He's smiling as he curls up on the blankets, bare legs hooked between Jared's. "Besides, once the battle's over, you'll be free to copulate as much as you please."

"I'm already looking forward to it," Jared says, turning his head to kiss Jensen on the temple. His eyes drift closed when he lies back down and he lets his thoughts linger on the possibilities of the following night and all the other options left for he and Jensen to exhaust.

"Be sure not to die," Jensen says quietly. 

Beneath the blunt statement, Jared can hear the worry coloring his voice and reaches around to pull him into his arms. Jensen goes easily, resting his head against Jared's shoulder, and Jared strokes his fingers over the nape of his neck with another yawn.

"Lots of copulating, no dying," he says sleepily. "I promise."


End file.
